Crank That Uchiha
by RainbowInTheFlames
Summary: Naruto was bored and went on YouTube but he found a very interesting song.Taya Sasuke Itachi and Sakura come to listen to it and well they all breakdown and well their brains stop working... completly. Lots of cussing and Sakura bashing. Rated T for a reason may go up to M One Shot R&R.


_**Disclamer: Does Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara have a foursome …then I do not own Naruto.**_

Naruto Uzumaki was really bored at the moment and decided to go on the internet to listen to some songs. He went on YouTube like any other person would just being curious. Naruto searched and searched video to video until he came across a certain one he looked at the title and deemed it to be interesting. He clicked away it was a rap and the words made Naruto flush a deep red. "So much cussing but so addicting." Naruto choked out. He repeated the song over and over again. "oh my god I need to tell Taya ( you would know her if you read my other story) about this. He hurried picked up his cell phone and called her with urgency.

A few rings later..

Where Taya is…..

Taya's cell rang and saw it was Naruto and picked it up. "Yo Naru-Chan, what's up."

"Yeah. Yep. Okay. Wait…WHAT, are you serious?! Okay I got to hear this I'll be right there. Bye." As she ran out the door and got in her new car she drove over to Naruto's place like her life depended on it. In 3 minutes she busted through Naruto's door with ease while Naruto showed her the video. When she was finished listening to the song she laughed so hard she started rolling on the floor. "OMG Naru-Chan this is hilarious it's like sakura is blowing everyone in the fucking village!" Naruto did not laugh at all and that got Taya's attention. So she stopped. "Okay let's call Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi and let them hear the song so they can tell us what they think. Okay." Naruto nodded while Taya called the Uchiha brothers and Naruto called Sakura.

30 minutes later..

Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi were at the front door waiting for it to be opened. Taya opened it up and greeted them. "So what's this all about, dobe? Taya here called us and told us to come like it was an emergency but is all calm and shit." Sasuke said with a annoying tone. "Well just listen." Taya said while they showed them the video.

1 minute and 40 seconds later..

Both Uchiha brothers' mouths were gaping like a fish Sakura was blushing and Taya and Naruto had I-told-you-so look on their faces. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura could not believe what they just heard. "Naruto-kun can you please play that again. I don't think I heard that right." Itachi asked so Naruto played it again.

_Sasuke gone up in this bitch  
Sakura-chan can suck my dick  
Let that ass in Konoha then Sharingan that bitch!  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me You! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me You! (Crank dat Uchiha)_

Sasuke gone up in this bitch  
Sakura-chan can suck my dick  
Let that ass in Konoha then Sharingan that bitch!  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me You! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me- (Crank dat Uchiha)

Sasuke gone up in this bitch  
Chidori up in your ass  
Sharingan that bitch!  
Then watch me pop dat Uchiha  
Put some chakra on my dick  
Right before I boat your chick  
When I pop that Uchiha, I do my thing

I'm stabbin' someone's bitch-ass  
And if we get to fightin  
Then I'm stabbin' someone's bitch-ass  
Nope  
Don't like Sakura-chan.  
So  
Naruto wants your vag.  
Yes  
I will sleep with you  
But your ass is ugly!

Sasuke gone up in this bitch  
Sakura-chan can suck my dick  
Let that ass in Konoha then Sharingan that bitch!  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me You! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me You! (Crank dat Uchiha)

Sasuke gone up in this bitch  
Sakura-chan can suck my dick  
Let that ass in Konoha then Sharingan that bitch!  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me You! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me you! (Crank dat Uchiha)  
Now wa- me You! (Crank dat Uchiha)

Sakura got on her hands and knees ready to give a blow job. Sasuke and Itachi Sharingan that bitch. Taya was laughing again Naruto was having a WTF moment. Yep and that's what happened.

_**Guys if you want to know if it's a real song it is just look up crank that Uchiha by Eddie Rath you will find it well bye.**_


End file.
